10 Months On
by Leanne1402
Summary: It has been 10 months since the death of Ianto Jones and Jack is back from his travels.
1. Rembering

**Hey everyone. I wrote this story a while ago. I am posting it now as it is almost a year since Ianto Jones' death. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Jack Harkness was home. At this very moment of time he was standing on the rooftop of the Red Dragon Centre overlooking Cardiff. It was fun with Alonso but he wasn't Ianto. Jack let a tear slip from his eye as he thought about and remembered the day when his life changed and was completely ruined.

"_We've got to get you out of here. I can survive anything but you can't." Jack said desperation evident in his voice.  
"Too late I breathe the air." Ianto replied accepting that this was going to be his death._

"_There's gotta be something. There's gotta be an antidote." Desperation and the panic and fear of losing Ianto, showing ever stronger as he spoke every syllable.  
"You said you would fight.." The 456 said, sounding smug at the words Jack was uttering._  
_"Then I take it back alright, I take it all back, but not him."_ _Jack cried, tears forming in his eyes as his lover fell to the floor._  
_"No, no no no… Ianto, No," Jack said as he caught Ianto in his arms and held him. Even though it was playing out right in front of him, Jack couldn't face that the man he loved was dieing, right in front of him, in his arms._

"_It's all my fault." Jack whispered, barely audible as sadness overwhelmed him.  
"No it's not.." Even now. Ianto didn't blame him. He never blamed Jack for anything. Never blamed anyone for anything. Even when it _was_ their fault.  
"Don't speak, save your breath." Anything to keep the gorgeous Welshman with him longer. The more he spoke, the more breath he was wasting.  
"I love you…" The emotion welled up inside Jack as he tried to keep his tears from falling as he heard Ianto utter those words through so much emotion.  
"Don't…" Jack said not being able to bring himself to say it back. Of course he loved Ianto. The prospect of losing him was just too much for him to bear and it upset him just thinking about saying it. Ianto closed his eyes but Jack wasn't ready for him to go just yet. He needed to hear those lovely Welsh vowels for just a little bit longer._

"_Ianto, Ianto, Stay with me Ianto, Stay with me please.." Jack said shaking him and his eyes opened. Exhaustion, fear and love all showing in his eyes. Jack just sat there caressing his face, comforting him as the life slowly drained out of him.  
"Hey. It was good, yeah?" Ianto asked, trying not to cry but the emotion still flooding out through his voice.  
"Yeah." Jack replied still caressing Ianto's cheek, hoping that he wasn't in any pain. The pain was inevitable, Jack could feel his insides burning from the lethal gases the 456 had poisoned them all with. Jack just hoped that Ianto wasn't feeling the unbearable pain he was feeling. Hoped the pain was different for him. If Ianto was in any pain, he wasn't showing it.  
"Don't forget me." Ianto choked out, his voice getting weaker by the second. So weak that he had to force his mouth to work.  
"Never could." Jack said after trying and succeeding to stop the sobs that were forcing their way out of him from escaping.  
"1000 years time? You wont remember me." Ianto's voice now cracking as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
"Yes I will. I promise I will…" Jack assured him. Moving to make sure Ianto was in a comfortable position. As the last few breaths escaped him, his eyes closed for the last time and he became still._

"_Ianto, Ianto don't go, don't leave me please. Please don't." Jack muttered as if his lover was still alive. Knowing that he couldn't hear him he finally let his tears silently fall._

"_You will die and tomorrow your people will deliver the children." The 456 said, making it's presence known when it wasn't wanted. Jack looked up from Ianto and glared at the glass box, the box which contained Ianto's murderer, not all the people of the building's murderer, just Ianto's, he was the only one that mattered to him. As he felt the life finally draining out of him, he lowered his head and kissed his lover for the final time, hoping that this coming death would be his last. Feeling the final glimmer of life leave him he fell to the floor, laying next to Ianto, with an arm still around him as if they were laying in bed asleep like the many times in the past._

Jack broke down on that rooftop, sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest he sobbed while he thought about his time with Ianto. He stayed there until the sun came up and he decided to go and see Gwen, Rhys and the baby.

* * *

**What did you guys think? New chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Visiting

**Chapter 2 guys.  
Summary: Jack goes to see Gwen, Rhys and their baby.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Visiting**

Gwen woke up hearing the sound of Alyssa crying. Getting up she picked the crying baby out of her Moses basket and took her into the kitchen to get her a bottle. Sitting on the sofa she fed her and waited for Rhys to get up. She turned on the TV and stared at the screen not taking much notice of Ross dressed up as an armadillo. As she sat, she wondered where Jack was, as she did every day, willing him to come home to her and Rhys and meet their little one month old baby girl.

**One hour later...**

Rhys was playing with Alyssa on the floor while she was laying on her baby mat. Gwen was sitting on the sofa watching them both with a smile on her face. Rhys was a great dad and Alyssa clearly adored him. She heard a knock on the door, smiling she got up and went to answer the door. As she answered the door she let out a loud squeal "JACK YOU CAME BACK!" she cried, so loudly she scared Alyssa who immediately started to cry. While she hugged Jack, Rhys had picked up his daughter trying to calm the screaming baby in his arms, keeping his distance so they could have their moment. "It's good to see you Gwen" Jack said, memories coming back to him of the last time they had seen each other. Gwen said nothing, just hugged him until he pulled away "Is that a baby I hear?" Jack asked, finally registering the sound of Alyssa crying. Gwen then remembered the child which Rhys was failing to calm down. "Oh that's Alyssa, come meet her" she said grinning as she pulled Jack inside and walked over to Rhys, taking Alyssa off of him and bouncing her up and down in an attempt to calm her. Jack toed off his boots and hung his Great Coat up and walked over to them. "She's beautiful" he whispered caressing her cheek gently, suddenly feeling a pang of sadness flood over him remembering his plans for a future with Ianto, if he hadn't have been killed Jack would have asked him to marry him. Maybe they would have adopted. Jack wanted them to have. But now wasn't the time to be sad. He was meeting this gorgeous little baby and he intended to be there for Gwen if she ever needed him. "How old is she?" he asked. "One month" Rhys replied. "How long was I gone?" Jack thought aloud "4 months, you were gone for 4 months Jack" Gwen said tears forming in her eyes "I thought you weren't coming back. I hoped you were coming back, every day I hoped, but you never did" Jack didn't say anything just hugged her. They were interrupted by a small cough and they looked at Rhys. "You've got Alyssa's appointment soon love, you should be leaving soon. I have to get to work" he said kissing Gwen lovingly and then kissing Alyssa's forehead. "It's good to have you back Jack" he said patting the man on the shoulder before leaving. "I should get going to" Jack said "You have to take Alyssa to the doctor's" he walked over to where his boots were and put them on "Jack" Gwen said, Jack looked up at her "you're not going again are you?" she asked, worry visible on her face. "I'm back Gwen" Jack said softly, reassuring her as he walked over to her "and I'm not leaving again. Someone needs to look after Cardiff" He grinned, kissed her cheek and left. Getting out her phone Gwen rang Rhys "you didn't have to leave for work for another 20 minutes" she said "I know" Rhys replied "I was giving you and Jack some time" there was a silence "you didn't tell him did you?", "I couldn't" Gwen said "He needs to know", "I know. Just not from me. He needs to do it. He needs to find him and tell him himself. Jack wont believe me if I told him" she heard Rhys sigh "so are you gonna ring him and tell him to do it himself?" he asked "I'll call him in a minute and ask if we can meet up" she said "Okay well I love you. Bye" the line went dead. She quickly called a new number and arranged to meet the mystery man for lunch. She smiled as she imagined Jack's face when he found out the news.

* * *

**So? Who's the mystery guy? Any guesses anyone? R&R  
New chapter tomorrow... 1 year tomorrow :( hint hint ;)**


	3. A Meeting and Surprises

**Hey everyone. Today's the day :(  
Here's chapter 3.  
Summary: Gwen meets up with the 'mystery man' and Jack gets a surprise.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Gwen sat in the café with Alyssa in her buggy happily gurgling away by her side and across from a Welsh man with dark hair and blue eyes. She sipped her coffee, glad that it was at least a decent one "not as good as your coffee though" she said smiling at the man in front of her who smiled back. "So what did you want to talk about" he asked smiling at her "Jack's back" she replied watching his expression stay the same but his eyes giving away the emotion that he was feeling. "Jack's back?" he repeated in disbelief "how do you know?" he asked "he came round this morning. Not long before I rang you. He's still depressed. He may not show it but you can see it in his eyes. He misses you. You need to go and see him and tell him your alive. He needs to see it. Soon. I don't think he'll be able to cope much longer without you." Gwen said looking down trying not to show her worry about Jack. "Do you know where he is?" the man said sighing. "I think he's gone back to the Hub. He hasn't been there for 4 months and it has his quarters in. He has nowhere else to sleep so I guess he's gone back there, he looked tired" Gwen replied. "Well I think I'll head there now. I need to check to see how the guys are. If you ever need me, babysitting, a chat or whatever just call yeah?" the man said smiling, Gwen smiled back "Yeah, call me tomorrow and tell me how it went okay?" the man nodded, finished his drink, kissed Gwen on the cheek, tickled Alyssa under the chin and walked out of the café.

Jack walked across the Plass and stepped onto the invisible lift. How they had managed to rebuild that when they rebuilt the Hub, Jack had no idea. He pressed a button on his wrist strap and the lift began to lower. He heard the laughter coming from the team reminding him of his old team. He let a tear fall for Tosh, Owen and Ianto, quickly wiping it away when the lift came to a stop. The team looked up from their workstations and shock washed over their faces as they realised who it was. Of course they had met Jack when he and Gwen recruited them. Gwen was still part of the team, second in command, she just didn't go in as much as she had Alyssa to look after. The new medic Josh Harman walked up to him with a smile "It's good to have you back sir. How was your trip?" Jack smiled back "Thank you Josh. My trip was good thank you for asking. How is everyone?" asking the team in his cheerful manner. Hiding the pain he always felt when he was in the Hub after that eventful day 10 months previous. The team all replied happily, uttering 'It's good to have you back sir's. Jack went up to his office and sat down.

Looking around in the drawers he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of him and Ianto smiling, it was one of those happy moments they had had together. They had gone out on a picnic, Jack, Gwen and Ianto and Jack had said something that had made them all laugh. Something that they hadn't done in a long time. Not since before Tosh and Owen's deaths. Gwen had noticed a particular moment where they both looked so happy and in love, even if they hadn't admitted it to each other. She had taken a picture of the two of them laughing together, the love between them evident in the picture of them both. Jack looked at the picture, smiling and let another tear fall for the young Welshman. He was 26 when he died. He should be 27 now. He should have celebrated his birthday with Jack. Jack should have had his chance to ask him to marry him. They should have had a life together. That had all changed when the 456 had killed him. The tears fell and Jack couldn't stop them. Touching the man in the picture he broke down into sobs. Sobs for the man he loved so dearly and he knew that would never change. He was crying so hard Jack didn't even notice a man enter his room, didn't notice the aromatic smell of the coffee that was placed on his desk. He did notice however the man pulling him into a strong embrace letting him cry. "Shhhh it's okay. I've got you" Jack's cries started to subside when he heard the voice talking to him, comforting him. Jack looked up "Ianto?" he asked, looking at the man in front of him. "It's me. I'm here" Ianto replied, caressing Jack's face "But.. but.. your...you..." Jack stuttered, failing to get the words out. "I know. I died. I remember. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" Ianto smiled at the older man assuring him that he was alive. Jack threw his arms around the Welshman and kissed him passionately. "Oh Ianto. I'm so sorry I let that happen to you. I was stupid to even think it would work. I lost you and I was was too bloody scared to tell you I loved you" Jack said now starting to get angry at himself and the tears began to fall again. Ianto wiped the tears away and pulled Jack into another hug, kissing the top of his head just like Jack had done to him on so many occasions in the past whenever he was upset. Jack had never really shown his feelings. Always hiding behind the mask that was Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto only really saw Jack's true self on a few occasions. Jack just let himself cry in the younger man's arms, breathing in the familiar and much missed scent of the man. Once calm he looked up at the once dead man with a confused expression. "But how?" he asked. Ianto sighed "I think we should go somewhere we can talk without any interruptions".

* * *

**Eeeee Ianto's alive! Yes typical I know but i thought it would cheer up all the Ianto mourners today :) Final chapter tomorrow. Please R&R**


	4. The Chat

**Final chapter guys! Hope you have all enjoyed reading  
Summary: Jack and Ianto talk.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto sat in the very same spot the picture was taken, a little area in the park which was sheltered by trees, it was a place where Jack and Ianto often went to spend some time together, away from the stresses of Torchwood. As funny as it sounded, it was peaceful being surrounded by the sounds of children laughing and playing and families having fun.

Jack sat against one of the trees, pulling Ianto down to sit next to him. They enjoyed the blissful sounds that surrounded them. Both knowing the talk between them was inevitable. Ianto was the one who broke the silence. "I suppose I should explain why I'm here shouldn't I?" he asked cautious about Jack's reaction to his explanation. "Yeah. I suppose you should." Jack said smiling slightly. Nothing could prepare Jack for the words that came out of Ianto's mouth. "Well..I'm.. I'm immortal Jack" Ianto said, biting the bullet. The words were met with a very awkward silence and a very shocked expression on Jack's face. "What makes you think that?" Jack asked still shocked by the revelation. Ianto shifted in his position so he was facing Jack. "Well for starters I woke up after I died..." he began before being interrupted by Jack "so why didn't you come and find me?" he asked now upset at how Ianto had not come to find him after he woke up, all those months he had spent grieving for the man and he had been alive all along. "I'm getting to that" Ianto said rolling his eyes at Jack's inability to let him explain without interrupting. "When I woke up, I was confused. Lots of things were running though my head. I needed to think. I went to stay with Rhi for a while, I knew that you would have cleared out my flat for storage so I couldn't go there. Her reaction was almost the same as yours. I explained I just woke up and I didn't know the reason why. She helped me out with money and then I went away" he continued, stopping to let Jack say what was on his mind. "Where did you go?" Jack asked as Ianto anticipated. "All over the place really, Stratford-Upon-Avon, Liverpool, Manchester, Blackpool, the Lake District. I got into a few bar fights while I was travelling, more often than not with the wrong people. Got stabbed a few times. Woke up a few hours later with a hole in me. After a few deaths I finally realised that I was like you. I went to the Lake District to think. Came back about a month and a half ago. Went to see Gwen. She told me you had gone away. She didn't know when you would be back. You left her Jack. You left her when she probably needed you most. She was pregnant and you still left." Jack went to interrupt again "Yes I know she had Rhys but she still needed you. She rang me not long after you left, telling me to meet her at the café on Harrowby Street. She told me that you were back. She said that she could tell you were depressed, said that you missed me, I needed to go see you, tell you I'm alive, that you needed to see I was alive, and soon 'cause she didn't think you would be able to cope much longer without me. I went to the Hub, I've been taking Gwen's place as leader until you came back. Made the team coffee, brought one up to you... and... well... you know the rest" he finished smiling at Jack.

Jack lent forward kissing the younger man on the lips before pulling him up. "Come on" he grinned. "Where are we going?" Ianto asked laughing. Jack said nothing for a moment, just pulled Ianto along by his hand. "I want to spend the rest of the day with you" he grinned again "you can tell me all about your travels and I can tell you about mine". They continued walking, hand in hand before Jack stopped. "What's wrong?" Ianto asked. Jack said nothing just kissed him. "I love you" he said pulling away "I love you too" Ianto smiled as they continued to walk. The future was brighter now Ianto was back in his life. Jack couldn't wait. All those things he had planned for their future, they could wait. Right now, Ianto was all he needed. And he intended to enjoy it.

****

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews make me happy :) hint hint.**


End file.
